


just @ me next time

by Acin_Grayson



Series: in which a boy is trans [5]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I guess????, Long-Suffering Bruce Wayne, Social Media, Trans Character, Transphobia, Twitter, Worldbuilding, it's mostly memes but that stuff is there, mentioned non-consensual outing, mentioned threats of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acin_Grayson/pseuds/Acin_Grayson
Summary: People keep making a big deal about what's in his brothers pants, and Jason would like these people to know that thinking about what's in a teenager's pants is 110% creepy thankyouverymuch.or"Dick is trans, get over it." -the entire Wayne family, on multiple occasions





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE heed the TWs in the tags!** In the first chapter Dick is publicly outed as trans by an unnamed party with access to his medical files, and some of the responses are transphobic. Threats of violence and referenced, but not explicitly shown.
> 
> This will largely be a social media fic, so, sorry if you don't like those? i'm experimenting with it. It's all in text, bc while A03 does have some great skins you can use to make realistic tweets and stuff, i know zilch about coding and don't feel like trying to parse that out.
> 
> Enjoy!

**do a backflip** _@flyinggraysonofficial_

really missing out on bro time :(

**btmblstawhl** _@jtoddwayne_

replying to _@flyinggraysonofficial_ We're literally in the same house, you dipwad.

**do a backflip** _@flyinggraysonofficial_

replying to _@jtoddwayne_ but ur all the way in the lvngroom :'(

**btmblstawhl** _@jtoddwayne_

replying to _@flyinggraysonofficial_You're so needy.

**do a backflip** _@flyinggraysonofficial_

:D :D :D

[image id: Jason Todd-Wayne smirking as he places two mugs of what appears to be hot chocolate on a coffee table. He's wearing a grey graphic tee, and fleece pants printed with Wonder Woman logos. end image id]

\-----

**lockandkey ** _@bondulance_

_@jtoddwayne_ what is your username supposed to mean?

\-----

Trending: #DickGrayson #WayneFamily #NASA #LGBTQ # #WayneEnterprises #GraysonIsTrans #FerrisAir

\-----

**rainbow emoji** _@letmebelesbian_

Richard Grayson is trans?!?!??!!?!? #waynefamily #whatanicon #GraysonIsTrans

**stop sending me elsa or else** _@letitgo_

can't beleive we were all tricked #graysonistrans

**The Butts Match ** _@buttsmatchofficial_

_@letitgo_ *believe. if you're going to be a transphobe at least learn how to spell. 

**love won shut up** _@mlmforever_

Dick Grayson is a young trans icon everybody! #GraysonIsTrans #LGBTQ

**gotham birdwatch** _@birdwatchofficial_

can we please be respectful? #DickGrayson had his info leaked w/o permission and that shit has gotta be horrifying let the kid be #graysonistrans

**<3 lorren <3** _@tinalorren_

used to think grayson was hot :/ very dissapointing #GraysonIsTrans #wishitwerenttrue

**laurakinneyisbi** _@wolverinelover_

shoutout to all the trans boys feeling validated today #GraysonIsTrans #transgender

**its not a fetich ** _@feet_

im all for queer folks but you need to stop pushing weird genders on little kids #Graysonistrans #stillagirl

\-----

**Bruce Wayne** _@wayneofficial_

1/4 Over the last 24 hours there have been many questions directed to me about my eldest son. My family asks that you stop.

**Bruce Wayne** _@wayneofficial_

2/4 Richard did NOT consent to having his private medical information leaked to the public, and we will not be tolerating harassment of any kind in the aftermath.

**Bruce Wayne** _@wayneofficial_

3/4 This is the result of a blatant HIPPA violation, and we ARE taking legal action.

**Bruce Wayne** _@wayneofficial_

4/4 There will be a press release about this matter posted to the Wayne Enterprises website shortly. 

\-----

**spellitout** _@alphabetsoup_

starting to see some real nasty messages from transphobes on here, might delete. #graysonistrans

**gotham birdwatch** _@birdwatchofficial_

_@tinalorren _ur an adult and he's like 12. thats gross 

**The Trevor Project** _@TrevorProject_

In light of #GraysonIsTrans If you're in crisis, reach out to us 24/7 at 866.488.7386 or text/chat us at: [thetrevorproject.org/help](https://t.co/hxtScqt870) #SuicidePrevention

**bluepinkwhite** _@transflag_

My support to Richard and the rest of the Waynes. Being outed sucks. #GraysonIsTrans

**username?** _@whatusername_

i see one more corporation riding on the #graysonistrans train im gonna flip my sh*t

\-----

**btmblstawhl** _@jtoddwayne_

There are a lot of people in my mentions asking about what's going on in my brothers pants, and I would like those people to know that it is 110% creepy.

**btmblstawhl** _@jtoddwayne_

Yeah, #GraysonIsTrans Get over it.

**btmblstawhl** _@jtoddwayne_

This Account Blocks Transphobes

**btmblstawhl** _@jtoddwayne_

You guys made my dad pull us all out of school for the day. Thanks a lot. I was looking forward to today's English class. #madaboutit #sorryMrViolet

**btmblstawhl** _@jtoddwayne_

People are still asking about my brother's genitals, and I hope you know I'm saving screenshots and reporting every one of you to the FBI for suspected pedophilia.

**btmblstawhl** _@jtoddwayne_

it IS 'a lot' all of you heathens saying 'alot' are fcking WRONG

\-----

**taketheshot ** _@harperoy_

damn jason toddwayne snapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all usernames except those of noted celebrities/organizations are made up. sorry if i accidentally put you in this fic???? (that being said, if you wanna be in the fic, write ur fake tweet in the comments!)
> 
> The Trevor Project is a real thing! The link and phone number are real suicide help lines, please make use of them if you ever feel the need, ok? Love all of you, take care of yourselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**do a backflip** _@flyinggraysonofficial _

fuck the cis-tem >:)

\-----

**sideofnoodles** _@Pasta _

yall see richard grayson's twitter today *trans flag emoji* 

**TrueTransRebel** _@edgelordmcreaper_

We stan a king. What a day to be alive. #transpride

**The Butts Match ** _@buttsmatchofficial_

_@flyinggraysonofficial _is out here watering our crops, clearing our skin

\------

**Bruce Wayne** _@wayneofficial_

_@flyinggraysonofficial @jtoddwayne _ Why is Sam from PR calling me?

**Bruce Wayne** _@wayneofficial_

_@flyinggraysonofficial _ Son answer your phone

**btmblstawhl** _@jtoddwayne_

_@flyinggraysonofficial_ Not that I don't agree with you, but please answer B's calls.

**btmblstawhl** _@jtoddwayne_

_@flyinggraysonofficial_ PR is calling ME, now. Please answer your phone before I get A involved.

\-----

**mothman's PR people** _@cryptidwho_

_@jtoddwayne _who is A????

**g i r l s** _ @wwwwWLW_

the mysterious A gets another mention from the #waynes ....

**prettylittle** _ @liars_

who is this A person the #WayneFamily kids keep mentioning

\-----

**drakeothy** _@tj_birdwatching_

what

[image id: an extremely large fish tank, decorated to look like a futuristic city, takes up the entire photo. the edges of the tank extend past the borders of the shot. at the center of the picture is a newer model WayneTech phone, lodged upright in the rainbow gravel. a blue cichlid appears to be investigating the device. other cichlids can be seen swimming in the background. end image id]

**drakeothy** _@tj_birdwatching_

_@jtoddwayne _why is bruces phone in the fishtank

**drakeothy** _@tj_birdwatching_

this household i swear

\-----

**Kitschkaycats** _@yippeyaykai_

slept for 14 hrs and apparently missed #GraysonIsTrans !?!??? iconicue

**Kitschkaycats** _@yippeyaykai_

and also _@BuzzfeedUnsolved_'s update on that #FerrisAir missing persons case

**Kitschkaycats** _@yippeyaykai_

5yrs and this jordan dude shows up in New York of all places????

\-----

**lockandkey ** _@bondulance_

_@jtoddwayne _ is it an anagram!!!?!?!??

\-----

**btmblstawhl** _@jtoddwayne_

Hey guys, just thought I'd let you know that two of the more aggressive people I reported yesterday already got their accounts removed. Report harassment, they don't deserve a platform.

**btmblstawhl** _@jtoddwayne_

_retweet_

** Justin “Hoops” McElroy** _@JustinMcElroy_

for the millionth time the first amendment protects you from the government not the justin

\-----

**corki** _@winestopped_

why r ppl throwing hands w _@jtoddwayne_ he's like 10

**avacato** _@delecatable_

who is this_ @tj_birdwatching_ kid who keeps interacting w the #Waynes

**its just a joke sweaty** _@conspiracie_

not to #tinfoilhat but what if the whole #GraysonIsTrans thing was a publicity stunt #mindblown

\-----

**Bruce Wayne** _@wayneofficial_

Gentle reminder that threats of violence can come with jail time. Just because it's on the internet doesn't mean it's not a serious matter. #LeaveMyKidsAlone #WatchYourselves

\-----

Trending: #BruceWayneGotSerious #LeaveHisKidsAlone #ThrowbackThursday #OnlyInGotham #Riddler #ArkhamBreakout #SuperSpotting

\-----

**<3 lorren <3** _@tinalorren_

#ChokeMeMrWayne

**adsfjk** _@hearteyesmofo_

_@tinalorren _wtf 

**Fresha** _@VocaDo_

all these ladies thirsting after #BruceWayne as if he isn't clearly a twink

\-----

**btmblstawhl ** _@jtoddwayne_

For those asking about the fish tank, it was designed by and custom ordered from a local place. If you've got a couple thousand to drop, support _@GothamSharkTanks_. #shoplocal

**btmblstawhl ** _@jtoddwayne_

They do custom builds, inserts, and can even help you chose your fish. #shoplocal #supportsmallbusiness 

**btmblstawhl ** _@jtoddwayne_

Please take time to research before getting a pet. They take a lot of specialized care. Even fish.

\-----

**do a backflip** _@flyinggraysonofficial_

did i stutter? >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first person do guess the meaning of jason's username gets their own ficlet in this series ;)
> 
> timelines are fake dc invented them to excuse making their comics edgier (its just their _style_ guys) but dick is about 15 jason is 11-12 and tim is like 9 maybe. damian HAS been born he's toddler age and still w talia
> 
> tim does not yet live w the wayne's and thus is not subject to Wayne Enterprises PR team. his memes are yet unscrutinized. 
> 
> sam from PR has jason's number bc bruce and alfie got sick of fielding between them, and jason agrees to it bc he thinks its funny telling an upper middle class white lady that yes he WILL continue posting BLM-supportive tweets no he does NOT care that the conservatives are getting mad, and neither does bruce! (sam means well, but the bottom line for her is between keeping WE in the public's good books and also not pissing off and getting fired by the Board Of Directors (who are all [surprise!] old white men. bruce is playing long game w/ getting rid of them for various reasons.)
> 
> also; Timothy JACKSON do you guys have any idea how CLOSE we came to being in a timeline where dc nicknamed him **T.J.**??????


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i looked into a wild part of the internet to bring yall this chapter, hope you enjoy urselves

**do a backflip** _@flyinggraysonofficial_

_ @jtoddwayne _ hewwo?

**btmblstawhl** _@jtoddwayne_

_@flyinggraysonofficial_ What the fuck, Richard?

**do a backflip** _@flyinggraysonofficial_

_ @jtoddwayne _ UwU 

**do a backflip** _@flyinggraysonofficial_

_ @jtoddwayne _ uwu? jason-chan?

**do a backflip** _@flyinggraysonofficial_

_@jtoddwayne _pwease wuv me

**btmblstawhl** _@jtoddwayne_

Blocked.

**do a backflip** _@flyinggraysonofficial_

guys tell jay to unblock me i have something to say

**btmblstawhl** _@jtoddwayne_

_ @flyinggraysonofficial _ What do you want?

**do a backflip** _@flyinggraysonofficial_

_ @jtoddwayne _ go yiff urself

\-----

**Drakeothy** _@tj_birdwatch_

completely unrelated but i just realized dick hasn’t needed stitches in like 6 months #knockonwood

[image id: A short video, the camera pointed to an open doorway. Richard Grayson can be heard laughing loudly somewhere down the hall, but the sound cuts off with a shriek. After a moment he passes the doorway at a dead sprint, followed quickly by Jason Todd-Wayne. end image id.]

\-----

**Happy Mutt ** _@smilingdog_

hot take of the day: Dick Grayson: A Furry? more likely than we thought

\-----

Trending: #FursuitFriday #DickGrayson #WayneFamily #LuthorCorp #onlyingotham #Superman #BHNA

\-----

**keysmashing is gay culture** _@yeshomo_

yall what if, and bear with me here, what if batman is trans?

**bigfoot biggerbooty** _@assquatch_

_@yeshomo _HOLY SHIT

**Team Gotham ** _@metropolissucks_

_@yeshomo _Gotham has ALL the trans icons sorry i don't make the rules

_\-----_

_**mothman's PR people** _@cryptidwho__

remember when everyone used to tell me Batman was fake? #stillbitter #onlyingotham

[image id: a slightly blurry shot of Batman looming on the roof of the GCPD headquarters. the batsignal can be seen shining in the upper right corner.]

\-----

**lockandkey ** _@bondulance_

_@jtoddwayne _ blease im dying #whatdoesitMEAN

\-----

**westward bound** _@no1flashfan_

_retweet_

** Fresha** _@VocaDo_

all these ladies thirsting after #BruceWayne as if he isn't clearly a twink

**taketheshot ** _@harperoy_

_retweet_

** Fresha** _@VocaDo_

all these ladies thirsting after #BruceWayne as if he isn't clearly a twink

**King ** _@OllieQ_

_retweet_

** Fresha** _@VocaDo_

all these ladies thirsting after #BruceWayne as if he isn't clearly a twink

**lonely gothamite** _@eggplant_

_retweet_

** Fresha** _@VocaDo_

all these ladies thirsting after #BruceWayne as if he isn't clearly a twink

**Thoughts ** _@aPennysWorth_

_retweet_

** Fresha** _@VocaDo_

all these ladies thirsting after #BruceWayne as if he isn't clearly a twink

\-----

**do a backflip** _ @flyinggraysonofficial _

_ retweet _

** keysmashing is gay culture** _@yeshomo_

yall what if, and bear with me here, what if batman is trans?

\-----

**Bruce Wayne** _@wayneofficial_

Please stop asking me if my son is a 'furry'. I do not know what that is and I am afraid to look it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME  
I POSTED A CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao long time no post

**do a backflip** _@flyinggraysonofficial_

some one had the balls to call my dad a twink on this site who was it come forward i just wanna talk

**lordy** _@lordylord_

_ @flyinggraysonofficial _ Yeah there's no way Bruce Wayne is gay!

**do a backflip** _@flyinggraysonofficial_

_ @lordylord _ so REGARDLESS of b’s hypothetical sexuality we’re talking abt Energy here. like ur Dick Energy, which is absolutely nonexistent :)

**do a backflip** _@flyinggraysonofficial_

A N Y W A Y

**do a backflip** _@flyinggraysonofficial_

mothers and fuckers of the jury i present to u my case for Why Bruce Wayne Is Not A Twink

**do a backflip** _@flyinggraysonofficial_

1st of all, *I'M* the twink in this family and i don't need anybody encroaching in my territory

**do a backflip** _@flyinggraysonofficial_

2nd of all he dosnt hve the FLAIR he doesnt have the RANGE

**do a backflip** _@flyinggraysonofficial_

3rd? not enough Bottom Energy

**do a backflip** _@flyinggraysonofficial_

and FINALLY hes a HUNK, obviously

\-----

** g i r l s ** _ @wwwwWLW _

Richard Grayson is all of 15 years old WHY is he calling himself a twink on the internet

_**mothman's PR people** @cryptidwho_

__@_wwwwWLW _15yo's can be self aware

\-----

Trending: #OnlyInGotham #Waynekids #Bachelor #CentralRogues #FlashAtItAgain #CriminalMinds #CatGrant

\-----

**Jade Archer** _@DontBowOut_

#onlyingotham does batman try to question you for being on your own damn rooftop #tooslowoldman

**Floodwater** _@rumbleriver_

_@DontBowOut_ jade wtf were you doing on the roof of our apartment building

**Jade Archer** _@DontBowOut_

_@rumbleriver _target practice, obviously

\-----

**btmblstawhl** _@jtoddwayne_

The only thing saving some of you assholes is the fact that I’m too chicken shit to genuinely fight Sam from PR.

**btmblstawhl** _@jtoddwayne_

That woman could and would wipe the floor with me, and she’d more than likely enjoy it.

**btmblstawhl** _@jtoddwayne_

_@SamPowellPR_ Nothing but respect.

\-----

**rats of gotham** _@backalley_gotham_rat_

#onlyingotham can you throw a bagel at Batman on a dare only to have him show up and raid your apartment at least twice a week to "make sure you're not becoming some pastry themed villain"

**Synthetic Gothamite** _@cyborgbitch_

hey remember when I posted this like two years ago? Well guess who has college tuition, student debt, and a new job at as a waitress in the lounge tomorrow. #OnlyInGotham #CharacterDevelopmentIGuess

_retweet_

> **Synthetic Gothamite** _@cyborgbitch_
> 
> Why the hell are people seriously getting jobs at places like the Iceberg Lounge here in Gotham? Like I know the pays good but you do know where that money comes from right? #OnlyInGotham 

**RobinRockstar** _ @robinrockstar_

#onlyingotham will you have to argue with your insurance provider b/c they'll totally cover the blood tests and antidotes for Joker Toxin but will refuse to help with my roommate's insulin or our birth control. #waituntilthewaynefoundationhearsaboitthis #heybatman #foundyournextsupervillain

**Payed Internship** _@WE_IT_Intern_

#onlyingotham do I have to present user testing results on a new W.E. Warning App where all feedback is, and I quote, "does it rate the crime from 'don't be a pu**y' to 'haul ass b*tch'?" You guys. I can't make anything resembling a professional ppt with these responses. I can't stand infront of the ENTIRE BOARD with material like THIS.

\-----

**lockandkey ** _@bondulance_

_@jtoddwayne _ WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!?!?!

\-----

**do a backflip** _@flyinggraysonofficial_

all these people coming in w the haute take that bruce is somehow a bear are just..... sadly incorrect

**do a backflip** _@flyinggraysonofficial_

the folks bringing up himbos, however

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please kids do not talk abt sex on the internet. please. i know top/bottom jokes are just, The Rage for some reason. but please dont.
> 
> Jade Archer @DontBowOut is an OC belonging to my partner!!!! She's an archer vigi in Gotham 
> 
> #OnlyInGotham tweets are from the Tumblr page:  
\- https://hashtagonlyingotham.tumblr.com/post/188799034664/onlyingotham-can-you-throw-a-bagel-at-batman-on-a  
\- https://hashtagonlyingotham.tumblr.com/post/187945665188/why-the-hell-are-people-seriously-getting-jobs-at  
\- https://hashtagonlyingotham.tumblr.com/post/188729907450/onlyingotham-will-you-have-to-argue-with-your  
\- https://hashtagonlyingotham.tumblr.com/post/187933257981/onlyingotham-do-i-have-to-present-user-testing


End file.
